


Secret of SHIELD

by Liveyourdaydream



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveyourdaydream/pseuds/Liveyourdaydream
Summary: Coulson had a daughter only himself, Fury and May knew about who was sent away at the age of 8 for protection. After 9 years of zero contact will a meeting change everything? (Based around Season 1)





	1. Chapter 1

My life used to be like a mirror; reflected everything I wanted to see and blocked out what I didn't like...that was until someone smashed it. Not all of the pieces were retrieved and now, because of that, I feel lost; not everything makes sense and the jigsaw is no longer complete. I'm left with more questions than answers and several fragments of life missing. Why, you ask? Because I've found them.  
________________________________________  
9 years earlier…

"DADDY!" The eight year old yelled, crying and thrashing in the stranger's arms.

"Grace baby, I have to keep you safe - this kind family will keep you safe. I'm sorry there's no other way...I love you so much Gracie, don't ever forget that." and he let go. He watched his daughter being dragged away by her new family and it killed him.  
________________________________________  
Present Day…

"I said I could walk." I groan, shifting uncomfortably in the back seat of my foster parents car. 

They'd 'allowed' me to attend a party of a mate from school, but being the annoying and overprotective people they are, wouldn't let me make my own way there. They said, and I quote 'wanted to assess the party and party-goers' in order to be sure it complied under their rules and regulations. I've been grounded since forever (which in real time is about 6 months) after I was suspended from Oak Ridge, expelled from St Margaret's and given two out of three strikes at my current school, Jefferson High. To be honest, 6 months is getting off lightly in their book! Eventually, after seeing my latest report card with a full house of A's they lifted the grounding and after a week's worth of persuading, allowed me to come to this party.

"You could, but considering your reputation in recent months it's best we give you a ride." Heather says. 

Never have I called them Mom or Dad, and never will I do so. They aren't my parents - my biological family couldn't raise me, but they're still my family. They gave me up and I hate them for it, but that's only because they wanted to give me my best chance.

"Fine…"

"Enjoy yourself, but please don't get into anymore trouble. It was bad enough the last time we had the police knocking on our door at 3am."

"I'll try." I say, jumping out and slamming the car door shut behind me the moment we'd come to a halt.

The party was okay...not the best one ever but hey, they were very select invites. I look down at my watch: 03:46am - good, they'll be asleep.  
I arrive home after a leisurely walk through deserted streets and dimly lit alleys - I like walking and being outside alone - it gives me time to think; time to breathe. Home is okay, if you want to call it a home...it was supposed to be a safe haven, but it's not. If anything, my life would've been better off without it.

"Annie," the light flicks on, "what time do you call this?" Yep, I'm screwed.

"I call it home time, you?" I say casually.

"Where the bloody hell were you!? I drove out to pick you up and you weren't there!"

"I walked. It's 4am, I thought you'd be asleep."

"How could I sleep when my teenage daughter is out at parties in the middle of the night doing god-knows what!"

"Okay," I say frustrated, "One, I'm responsible. I don't go having sex with every guy I see...and two, I. Am Not. Your Daughter!"

"Cut the crap Julianna! I don't care if you're my own flesh and blood or not, I have raised you on and off for the past 7 years and deserve a hell of a lot more respect than you are giving me! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Screw you," but as Craig was about to reply a bang at our door caught his attention. Walking over he peers through the spy hole before pushing himself away.

"Fuck..." He mutters under his breath but still I can hear him.

"Craig, what's going on? Who is it?" I ask. He runs up to me covering my mouth as a plea to keep quiet.

"I need you in the closet now!" He whisper-yells. Pushing me towards the door I fight against him, he only ever put me there after one of his drunken nights when he'd hit me for as long as he could stand before throwing me in here for the rest of the night.

"No, please." I whisper, tears brimming in my eyes but he doesn't listen and the moment my feet step inside the closet his grip releases from me as the lock clicks. No...


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in here an hour, the banging's stopped and now I'm not sure what's happening; all I know is, whoever was at the door is now in the house with Heather and Craig. I can sense the presence of someone nearby so keep as quiet as possible, curling myself up into a tight ball in the corner of the closet.

Seconds later I hear the lock click so slam my eyes shut tight, preparing for a beating from Craig. Although that wasn't necessarily going to happen, it always had when I was let out of here - force of habit I guess. The door swings open and I feel the light hit me as cool air rushes into my face. 

"Coulson, I've found a survivor." A young woman says.

What? Survivor? Who is she? Where's Craig? Where's Heather? What the hell is going on?

"Are you okay?" She asks. 

I slowly open my eyes to be met by a young brunette staring at me with a look of worry on her face. I can't respond as her previous words keep replaying in my mind 'I've found a survivor', what did she mean by that? 

"Take my hand," she says sweetly, "my name's Skye, I'm here to help," I look at her skeptically, "no-one's going to hurt you, I promise." 

I follow her out of the closet to be met by something out of my worst nightmares. Blood plasters the once tainted yellow walls and a black sheet covers what I can tell must be a body in the centre of the room, a pool of crimson red circling the edges. I begin to shake violently, my knees buckle and I sink into the floor. This can't be happening...it just can't.

"Wh-what hap-happe-ned?" I stutter.

"Um..." She turns to a man who nods, "your Step Father...he-” 

She can't finish her sentence and turns to the man again for help. He puts a hand to her shoulder before stepping forward and bending down to where I'm sitting.

“I'm afraid your Step Father and Mother are dead, I'm so sorry.”

He says it so simply I can't tell whether I should believe him or not but the evidence around me should be enough of a clue - they're dead. 

“Please get me out of here…” I whisper. 

***************************

“What were you doing at 05:32am when Craig and Heather Alcott were murdered?” Director Coulson, as I learned his name is, asks. 

“I was in the closet.” I whisper.

“And why were you in a closet at that time? Shouldn’t you have been in bed?”

“I got home from a party just gone 4am; Craig waited up for me and we had an argument. Then someone came to the door…” I pause, my throat closing up slightly.

“It’s okay,” he says, “take your time.” 

“...someone came to the door and Craig freaked out. He told me to get in the closet and I kept telling him ‘no’ but he wouldn’t listen. I couldn’t get out! I couldn’t do anything!” I cry. 

Deep breaths, I tell myself, in and out. 

“So you don’t know who was at the door or what their business was coming round at 5am?” 

“No, my foster parents and I weren’t close. I didn’t meet any of their acquaintances.” 

“Foster parents? I’m sorry, I assumed Heather was your Mum.”

“It doesn’t matter what they were - they’re dead.” 

“We couldn’t find any other contacts for you so we’ll place you in a safe house until we find somewhere. We can try and locate your biological family if you wish.” 

“They gave me up. Why would they want me now?” 

“I don’t mean this in a harsh way but you’re right, they might not. Who would give up a baby and want them back at 17 years old? But you may have other relatives who are willing to take you in.” 

“I’m 18 in 3 months...can’t I just stay in a safe house until I’m old enough to fend for myself?” 

“If this situation were different you potentially could fend for yourself now, but whoever killed Craig and Heather are still out there and probably pissed off they couldn’t kill you. As much as I hate to say this to a mature teenager, you need protection and that can’t happen if you’re alone.” 

“Fine,” I say, “try and locate them but I can’t help you...I don’t know anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not fully sure about dates etc but Season 1 aired in 2013 so I'm going to assume that's the year in this story and if so, guess everyone's birthdays.

I'm on what they like to call ‘The Bus’ as I found out after ‘interrogation’, an airborne mobile command station in which they fly around the world on missions. Apparently the sky is the safest place for a base - especially one that has an invisible cloaking device - I know, crazy. I would’ve pictured something underground but I guess the sky works too.

“Okay, let's start with the basics and see what I can find out from that.” Skye, S.H.I.E.L.D’s hacktivist asks. She pulls out her laptop and perches opposite me.

Her and agent Melinda May, second in command are helping me work out my origins. Apparently I was very lucky Melinda wanted to help as normally she wouldn’t volunteer.

“Full name?”

“Julianna Eva Alcott.”

“That your birth name?” Melinda asks, walking into the room.

“No - name given to me by my foster parents. I don't remember my birth name.” 

“Date of birth?” Skye asks.

“March 3rd 1995, currently aged 17.” 

“Foster parents full names?” Melinda asks.

So many questions.

“Sorry, can we slow down...it's just-” I pause.

“Of course.” Melinda responds.

“Heather Amelia Nichols, but first marriage name was Heather Amelia Alcott. I took that seeing as Craig was even less like family to me as she and her first husband Nick were. Craig's name was Craig Lucian Nichols.” 

“When were they born?” Skye queries. 

I think for a moment.

“Heather, June 16th 1976; Craig, October 30th 1971...I think.” 

“At what age did Heather foster you?”

“It's complicated. Originally I was put with her on a permanent foster placement where she named me Julianna - straight out of my biological parents arms and into hers all in one day. A few weeks later her husband Nick was killed in a car accident and she was unable to take care of me so I was sent to the nearby orphanage. When I was 10, Heather was cleared for fostering again, and wanted me back. She’d met Craig by this point and were dating, not living together though. I was with them about 18 months until she met Dan - her psycho soon-to-be-boyfriend. She dumped Craig who wanted ‘custody’ of me but social services wouldn’t allow it. Dan and Heather’s relationship got intimate very quickly and it ended with her getting raped by him and me…” I pause, deep breaths, “I was abused by him. Social services were quick to remove me from the household - again. Then, when I was 13, she had gotten married to Craig who, at the time, was almost as sweet as her first husband Nick. I was allowed to live with them, but only under a foster placement. I've lived with them ever since - until now.” 

“Right,” Melinda says seeing my unease of the topic, “that scratches the surface. Skye, see what you can find out from that; Annie you're with me.” 

I follow her out and along several corridors before we reach the ‘interrogation’ room again. It’s a little different from earlier - the desk is gone and a bed placed at the edge. 

“Sorry it’s not much - but until we find out what we need to know you’ll stay here.” 

It looks like a bigger version of our closet, I think to myself. 

“It’s fine,” it’s really not, “thank you Melinda.” I say perching myself on the edge of the bed.

“Please, call me May.” She states, leaving the room.

I sigh, curling up into the blanket, pushing back the urge to panic.

May’s POV

After getting as much information from Annie as possible there's still one thing reeling on my mind - 1995. I can't think entirely why that date springs to mind, it can't be that important if I don't remember. When she walked in I saw something in her I don’t see in many people - maybe it’s because of her upbringing or maybe something else I can’t quite put my finger on. 

Knocking on Coulson's office door, I walk right in to see him talking to Ward.

“Got anything?” He asks, looking my way.

“The basics,” Coulson nods, “Skye’s looking into it now.” 

“And Annie?”

“I took her to her room.”

There’s a moment of silence before Coulson speaks again.

“Skye told me you volunteered to help - that doesn’t sound like you.” 

“She reminds me of Skye.” I say.

“She reminds me of a lot of things.” Ward adds.

“Annie’s special - an upbringing like that changes your perception of life, just ask Skye.” 

“You want her to stay, don’t you?” I step closer, “Coulson, this isn’t the life for a kid.” 

“You thought the same thing about Skye and look at her now.” 

“May’s right. FitzSimmons, Skye...and now you want to add Annie too? I know I thought the same thing when Skye joined but at least she had skills we could use.” 

“Annie isn’t Skye.” I finish.

“I don’t want her to join the team, not right now at least - in a few years, maybe. But while she’s here I want to utilise what she has. If she trained, she’d be an asset to SHIELD.” 

“And what exactly does she have?”   
“Information,” Skye interjects, “I did a lot of digging and deep in Craig’s life are links to Hydra.” 

“Not everyone’s cut out for this.” Ward says, turning back to Coulson.

“I have a good feeling,” was Coulson’s only response.


End file.
